


[podfic] Relic of the Battle of Dunsinane Hill

by Annapods



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Alien Invasion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Relic of the Battle of Dunsinane Hill, preserved by the captain and lieutenants of the United States rocketship Hecate, the first space-and-time vessel to return intact from a jump. Captain Zainab Awan, Lieutenant Linda Brown, and Lieutenant Jessica Sanchez-Weissberg would go on to become heroes of the Martian Time War. An interview with Lt. Sanchez-Weissberg can be viewed elsewhere in the exhibit.00:05:56 :: Remix of a podfic byBabelGhoti.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: remixapod 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[podfic] So Green and Pale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240182) by [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti). 



### Podfic files:

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zBShoe_MOMqbjsbeDY-zWSqhvSwEDVU5/view?usp=sharing):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

### Notes:

**Context:**  
This was recorded for Remixapod 2020. Spoilers ahead!  
When I listened to BabelGhoti’s podfic, I got a bit confused about what was going on. I was so stuck on the amazing acting that really put me into the perspective of Macbeth, that I didn’t really pay attention to the words the way I would with the text in front of my eyes, and as such, I kind of… missed the whole alien thing. Until I came back to the text post, and reread the last bit, and then suddenly things made sense! That gave me the idea to try and reverse the perspective: this is about the future, listening to this “relic” kind of like during a museum visit, with the audioguide cutting in at times. (Pretty sure the “reveal” is a bit sudden/not really foreshadowed, and I was also a bit torn at how to tag it, since I didn’t want it to be too obvious, but also not too confusing, and there’s no general sci-fi fandom tag I could use, but oh well)  


**Thanks:**  
Thanks to BabelGhoti for giving permission to remixes/participating in this challenge! (I was very tempted to do something based on the MLP/Cthulu porn, and the Teen Wolf tragedy, and… but sadly, time/skills got in the way. Just know that there were Ideas.)

**Content notes:**  
Horror, alien invasion of both the war kind and the body snatchers(?) kind, mentions of murder and death. Not described in the action, but in recollection/exposition. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

**What not to say:**  
Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

**When to expect a reply:**  
Leaving me comments is kind of like starting a snail mail exchange in reply to a message in a bottle. I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


	2. Transcript

[muffled voice, as if through low audio quality] Relic of the Battle of Dunsinane Hill, [normal sound quality] written by Longwhitecoats, read by BabelGhoti.

They are at the gates. The darkness is almost complete, and a green shadow falls. They say my wife has died; a mercy; I shall follow her soon. It began in the fog on a broad moor not far from here—though now I know it was not fog. But I shall reveal all in its proper order.

[Low audio quality] Preserved by the captain and lieutenants of the United States rocketship Hecate, the first space-and-time vessel to return intact from a jump.

[Normal] I rode away from battle, still covered in red blood, to discover three women clad in silver, dancing around a fire so bright I could not look at it. They spoke in tongues and consulted strange oracles, texts or artefacts I did not recognize. Their voices were breathy as they called; they had strange veils, almost of glass, and collars of silver too. And yet in that very moment, they surprised him in the night, said a page; there was no warning; and through the door came a green shadow. A green shadow? I said. How can a shadow have a color? But in my heart, I believed the tale. 

[Low quality] Captain Zainab Awan, Lieutenant Linda Brown, and Lieutenant Jessica Sanchez-Weissberg would go on to become heroes of the Martian Time War.

[Normal] I watched him, and I could not tell if the green light that lay upon him was merely the reflection of the leaves. I fell behind and gave myself to thought and I seemed to see double: once, as I knew him to be, and once, as something else entirely, too horrible to name. Reader, no earthly words can describe to you what I found there! O god, what horror! Not a night has passed since that doomed hour that I have not dreamed, nor seemed to see with my waking eyes, the hateful vision which lay in that bed! The name of monster belongs to only one, the chief and paramount example, wrapped in a pale green shadow: their king.

It was in these weeks that I began to see how corrupted and diseased was my kingdom. Men I had known to be of stout heart and hale body suddenly seemed to my eyes drained and wasted; the golden fields were barren and scabbed with the diggings of feral animals; and even my looking glass revealed to me a creature ravaged and preyed upon—and not by time only. I knew I must kill him.

But there is not a man alive who can kill his friend and kill only the body. The love lives on, even when it is poisoned. Even when you know the depth of his treachery. I regret only that he escaped that doom; I do not regret the orders I gave. But I would not be a man if I did not mourn what I loved. My wife, they say, is dead. She began to turn. But I must finish my story.

[Low quality]An interview with Lt. Sanchez-Weissberg can be viewed elsewhere in the exhibit.

[Normal] There was little time before their forces returned, I knew. I went once again onto the moors, following the reports of my scouts, until I found my silver women. They were making something; I could not tell what. It seemed that fell spirits flew about their heads in which I saw strange visions of the past and future. I begged them for help. I believe they knew that all was lost.

Yet they told me this much: that I should last until Birnam Wood came to Dunsinane Hill.

Last night the green shadow was sighted from the castle walls. We called in the banners and they camped before the walls. In the morning, the whole of Birnam Wood had been lifted into the air and dropped on top of the outer walls from a great height. Every man was crushed, along with the forward wall.

Macduff is coming. I hear him in the halls. The screaming has begun. I pledge that I will kill him or die in the attempt, though it burn my eyes from my head to look at him revealed. The witches are at my window; I deliver this unto their hands. God save us.

The end. Thanks for listening.


End file.
